Playing With Dolls
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Spoiler alert! Ye be warned.  Summary inside Jack/Angelica


_**Playing with Dolls**_

_**Hello there...(reluctantly comes out hiding behind a metal trash can lid and waving a white flag) Parley?**_

_**Ok, I know I've been awol lately. But plot bunnies are vicious little buggers who give you ideas but don't give you the time or inspriation to see those ideas through. But I will complete all my stories one day...sigh..eventually. **_

_**In the meantime, I have captured one of those plot bunnies and not let him go until I cranked out this oneshot! It helps that I saw Pirates 4 today (insert fangirl squeal here) And while I am jealous as heck of Angelica being the girl to cause 'stirrings' in our beloved pirate captain and I will still crank out Jack/OC stories until I die to live vicariously through my characters, that doesn't mean I don't like Angelica. She's awesome! She's this close to being a Mary Jane, but her past and her messed up father issues make her so interesting. And I don't mind occasionally living vicariously through her so...**_

_**Spoiler Alert! What will Angelica do with the voodoo doll that washed up on shore? Tee hee…find out.**_

_**ps...I'm revamping my profile soon, so my old sign off will no longer do...stay tuned.**_

_**p.s.s...bonus points to anyone who can spot the hidden reference**_

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Sparrow breathed in a deep breath of air. Ah...Tortuga! How he had missed it. After catching a ride with the Spaniards, Jack and Gibbs had left the island that once held the Fountain of Youth.<p>

_And…Angelica…_His conscious nagged him. Jack frowned. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? And her pouty lips and big brown eyes…and all those luscious curves…Jack paused a moment to literally slap himself. Stupid bloody…feelings…

"Where to Cap'n?" asked Gibbs, his faithful first mate. Smiling at the Irishman, Jack nodded his head towards the Faithful Bride.

"To drink some women and see some rum." Jack replied leading the way as Gibbs shifted the heavy sack over his shoulder, the glass bottles inside clinking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…on a small isle just off the shore that once led to the Fountain of Youth, Angelica Teach smiled to herself. She sat with her legs folded under her as she sat by the fire. Her father taught her a few things about voodoo and seeing the likeness of Jack Sparrow in her hands she knew exactly how to use those skills.<p>

Her smile dropped a little. Her father…Blackbeard. Being on this island had given her a little time to think. Jack was right. Which made her a little bit more angry with Jack. A father should sacrifice themselves for their child. And a father who had been absent for most of that child's life shouldn't expect that child to be indebted to him just because he gave her life. Which made her angry with her father and herself.

Then she wondered if Jack Sparrow of all people knew that, what kind of father would he make? She had tried to claim her belly with him as he was leaving her, but she would be lying to herself if she tried to say that had been the first time she had imagined bearing a child with his eyes. She had pictured it ever since that daft rum soaked pirate had entered her life all those years ago at the convent. She had to face facts. She was telling Jack the truth a few days ago. She did love him. But he had only replied by saying, 'As do I.' But did that mean he loved her? Or that he was saying that he loved himself? Maybe both?

She smiled again as she lifted up the doll.

"Only one way to find out…"she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Back on Tortuga, Jack and Gibbs were weaving they're way closer to the Faithful Bride.<p>

"So shall I see if I can find my mate with the goat Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. Jack was about to reply when suddenly, a great pain came to his stomach as if someone had punched him.

"Oof!" Jack said the wind knocked out of him.

"Jack? Jack are you alright?" Gibbs asked in concern.

"I don't know…"Jack said confused. Then Jack felt as if someone was twisting his arm behind his back. But no one was there.

"OW!" Jack cried, drawing the attention of the pirates around him.

"Jack! What's wrong?"

"I said I didn't know!" Jack cried as suddenly his leg jutted out from under him and dropped him to the ground. Jack groaned from the spot he was on the ground. Gibbs kneeled beside him.

"Jack what is happening to you?"

The pain going away, Jack shook his head and sat up.

"I'm just going to chalk that one up to stress." Jack said.

"Alright then…no better cure for stress than a pint of rum." Gibbs nodded helping Jack to his feet.

"Right…"Jack said feeling uneasy. Gibbs made sure to rush ahead of Jack and open the door for him, still wary himself. They sat down at their favorite table in the corner and ordered rum and said to leave the bottle.

* * *

><p>As she added wood to her fire, hoping for one of those trade ships Jack promised her, Angelica's eye caught the doll again and then smiled at the fire. She had fun experimenting earlier. Now it was time for her plan.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later, pirates and wenches were surrounding and laughing with Jack, while listening to Gibbs, the best storyteller in the Caribbean weave the latest adventure of Captain Jack Sparrow. With Scarlett and Giselle, his favorite wenches each sitting on one of his legs as Jack swigged back his rum, he strived to pay attention, but Jack found his thoughts drifting back to the fiery latina he had left behind. And it wasn't helping that Gibbs kept mentioning her name.<p>

"And then…just as Jack declared victory with the mutiny, out steps Blackbeard hisself. He pulls out his infamous sword, the Sword of Triton and the ship comes to life, the crew getting all tangled up in the riggings." Gibbs related.

"How did you escape Jack?" Giselle asked.

"Well it's all very simple Luv. You see…" Jack began. Suddenly, he hissed and his head started to pound.

"Jack?" asked Scarlett.

"Are you alright?" Giselle asked.

"Oh….I'm fine…Just stress…" Jack said in a small weak voice.

"Ooh…poor baby…let Mama make it better…"cooed Scarlett taking his face in her hands and leaning in to kiss him. Jack did momentarily forget his pain as the red head kissed him. But then the anguish increased and Jack stood up, Scarlett and Giselle nearly getting tossed to the floor.

"I'm sorry I have to go…"Jack said walking off.

"Did Jack just say he was sorry?" Giselle asked.

"That's what bothers me…Jack hold on!" Gibbs called after him grabbing their sack and catching up to his captain.

"Gibbs…stop shouting if you please." Jack said rubbing his temple.

"Jack…what's wrong? You've been off all day." Gibbs asked seriously.

"I really don't know. I haven't felt like this since Blackbeard tried his who-do voodoo tricks on me." Jack said.

"But didn't the zombie Gunner toss the doll away?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye he did…maybe it got caught by a fishy fish who thought it dinner." Jack said with a wince.

"Let's get you a room so you can lie down." Gibbs said leading his captain to the innkeeper. Jack nodded, hoping that if it was the voodoo doll doing this, that it was only a fish making him endure this torture.

* * *

><p>Back at the isle, Angelica softly smiled as she looked the doll in the eyes.<p>

"Now to remind you what you're missing Jack."

Jack sighed as he laid down in the bed. It creaked under his weight, worn from the countless couplings that had probably happened upon it. The migraines had dulled into a headache.

"Sleep…that's what I need sleep." he muttered to himself.

Little did he know, that out on a small island in the middle of the ocean, Angelica was slowly unbuckling the tiny baldric from the voodoo doll.

Jack furrowed his brow. He felt something moving on his person. He looked down at himself and he saw the buckle on his baldric undo itself!

"That's interesting…"Jack said to himself.

Elsewhere, Angelica ripped open the buttons on the voodoo dolls shirt and vest.

Jack's mouth dropped as his confused eyes followed his buttons as they popped off his shirt and vest, his coat moved aside. He tried to sit up, but it was like someone was holding him down.

"Uh…hullo?" Jack asked to the empty room, praying the inn was haunted by a very friendly ghost. That's when his eyes widened at the buckle on his belt undo it self, and the fly on his breeches unbutton.

Then he gasped. But it wasn't from pain…it was from pleasure. He felt as if someone was stroking him in all the right places and kissing all the perfect spots. And that's when it happened. He felt someone was pleasuring him below the waist. In a very familiar manner.

"Wait…only one person alive knows that move…" Jack said to himself. Then he gasped again, his body quivering from the pleasure. He was beginning to moan in delight. He could get used to this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, bringing Jack a bowl of beef broth from the innkeeper, Gibbs decided to check on his captain. But hearing the moans through the door, he got concerned.<p>

"Jack? Jack, answer me! Are you alright? Shall I fetch ol' Doc Grog?" Gibbs asked pounding on the door.

"Don't come in!" Jack called out.

"What? Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't ask questions! Just go away! That's an order!" Jack called before moaning again. Gibbs walked away shaking his head. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Jack was with a lady friend instead of recovering from an odd illness.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Angelica was trying her hair back into a loose braid. She was fully dressed again in her coat and her corset and the boots on her feet. She was quietly waiting. Sitting on the sandy beach and waiting. Sure enough a small fishing boat came over the horizon and within minutes, a row boat came to the shore being rowed by Gibbs, with Jack Sparrow standing at the bow. He jumped over the side and helped pull it to shore a bit. Then he stomped over to her, a scowl on his face. Angelica stood to her feet a small smile on her lips.<p>

"Fine…I love you…happy?" Jack barked at her angrily. Angelica answered by stepping up to him and giving him a small peck on his lips. Chuckling at the adorable pout he gave at not able to be properly yell at her, Angelica replied,

"I will be."

She brushed past him and went over to the row boat and climbed in.

"Mister Gibbs." she nodded to the Irishman.

"Miss Angelica." Gibbs nodded back, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Come on Jack! We've got to catch the tide!" Angelica called over her shoulder. Jack cursed under his breath. Then he stomped back to the row boat, shoved it off and then climbed in and sat next to Gibbs, glaring at Angelica.

"I'd just like to state for the record that I fell in love against my will with methods of torture and pleasure and I still have to wonder if I was in fact your first." Jack said. Flushing slightly since they were in the company of Mr. Gibbs, Angelica said,

"Let's just shove off."

"I'm Captain! I may be in love but I still say when and how we shove off, Savvy?" Jack snapped. Angelica smiled as Gibbs scratched the back of his neck. She couldn't help but notice that for a man reluctant to love one woman, Jack sure didn't mind repeating the fact that he was in love. Twice he had said it now.

"Yes dear." Angelica said simply. Jack nodded then tugged on his lapel.

You heard the lady Gibbs. Let's get back to the boat and find a way to free the Pearl." Jack ordered.

"A smart woman is bad luck mark my words." Gibbs muttered under his breath as he began to row again. A few moments of silence went by with only the sounds of the sea around them. Finally Jack cleared his throat and leaned forward. He rubbed his beard and softly asked her,

"So…you have the voodoo doll yes?"

"Si. Why do you ask Jack?" Angelica asked knowingly.

"Just…never took you to be the kind of girl who played with dolls." Jack said with a teasing smile.

"Oh Jack…you can be so charming when you want something." Angelica replied.

"Just a matter of figuring it out right?" Jack asked.

"So that means you either want me to break the enchantment on the doll…or…you want to play too?" Angelica said coyly.

"Or both…" Jack said casually taking her hand and kissing the palm.

"Bad luck and annoying as hell…"Gibbs muttered.


End file.
